<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我为门关之时 by invalidSyntax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830033">我为门关之时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/invalidSyntax/pseuds/invalidSyntax'>invalidSyntax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cultist Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blasphemy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/invalidSyntax/pseuds/invalidSyntax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"我乃钥匙，洞开一切门扉" VS “我为门关之时”，有轻微的PWP嫌疑。<br/>作者为无神论者，认为没有证据证明神存在，但自己应该为写这破玩意向天主教徒道歉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville/Priest (Cultist Simulator)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我为门关之时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“身为钥匙，你的职责是开启门关……因而……”</p><p>听到这句话的瞬间我有点懵。</p><p>这句话是神父说的，其时是深夜，我们坐在他的小屋里。他刚告诉我他即将在明天成为白日堡垒的一道边门，允许我教的新晋者穿过。这是我早就预料到的。他接着表示有义务对我进行最后的教导，将我锻造成受蚁母宠爱的开启之器，即钥匙。这也是我大概能预料到的。然而这句话我不确定我有没有理解错——</p><p>我听到自己的声音在抖，是因为很久没感觉到过的迷茫无措，也是因为被说中了心中隐秘欲求的不安。</p><p>“是……是我理解的那个意思吗……”</p><p>“是。”他很安静地说。</p><p>“我……我……您……我怎么敢……”</p><p>“为了大功业罢了，这是最为简单快捷的路。”</p><p>他无奈地叹了口气，对我笑笑。然后他伸手解开了黑袍的领口，扯过一条衣带蒙上自己的眼睛，将那布料在脑后打了个结，躺下。</p><p>“算我给你的命令好了。来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>于是我近乎虔诚地开始一颗颗解开他衣服的扣子。那黑袍熨得笔挺，一尘不染，其下瘦削的躯体上却满是创口——或者不如说门关。我对此早有预期，然而当领口解开，衣服褪下，脖颈侧那道门依然让人觉得触目惊心，然后是手心。然后是心口。</p><p>终于所有的门关都暴露在我眼前。我于是轻轻划过他皮肤上那些门，先是用目光，然后是指尖，最后是双唇。</p><p>知识、理解、劳作、塑形、病痛、饥饿、伤口。从唇角到手心，从脖颈到心口，再到背后的蝴蝶骨对称的两道，来自幻象，来自布道，来自开启之途的门。门关目前是闭合的——在苍白的皮肤表面更为苍白的伤痕，无法抹除，昭示着永久的牺牲。但是我想起了那些聆听布道的日子，我于台下仰望，信众于躁动不安中集体欢腾，然后是整夜不眠不休的等待。我不知道他在幻觉里经历了什么，但那幻觉显然深深地刻进他的身体，进而成为门关。为了开启某些道路，人必须先开启自身——我想起在梦境的指示下我用锈钥划破腕脉的感受，那狂喜是真实的，然而痛楚更是。</p><p>——那他呢，我们的神父，神圣伤口会的引路人，他又经历了什么？</p><p>——他说明天将由我来开启这些门关，但是我又怎能下得去手？</p><p>有温热的液体滴落在眼前的伤痕上。我这才发现自己一脸的泪，正如那天他拉开告解室的帘子把我轻轻扶起予我救赎之时。</p><p>——————</p><p>思绪漫游进回忆。</p><p>那天我觉得自己大概是蠢透了，一个无神论者好死不死坐进了天主教堂的告解室里，估计会被打出去——只因前两天被学姐*硬拉过来。我一贯不懂得如何拒绝别人，只能无奈地凑合听了一场布道，这牧师讲的东西又跟我做的那些怪梦奇怪地重合。除此之外我确实觉得自己需要忏悔，只是我压根不信圣经上写的东西罢了，觉得耶稣就是个聪明的普通人——然而这话我现在是不敢说的。</p><p>“所以你是来忏悔的是么。”</p><p>饶是隔壁突然响起的声音非常温和，我也被这声音惊了一跳：“嗯，是的……所以我该做什么呢……”</p><p>“就按常规流程吧，你先开始。”</p><p>我慌了，近乎语无伦次。“我……我……神父……我确实是来忏悔的……不过然而但是……”，想了想带着一种于我罕见的、破罐破摔的勇气接道，“但是我其实是无神论者，对《圣经》几乎一无所知，完全不知道现在该做什么，只是听了您讲的东西觉得心有所感，希望您不要把我赶出去。”</p><p>神父沉默半晌，在我以为他打算下逐客令的时候开口了，声音依旧非常友善。“没事，欢迎你来，这教区教民不多，我挺闲的。……行吧，你先跟着我念，‘上帝，请您原谅我的罪孽’……”</p><p>于是我从此每周造访那个奇怪的天主教堂，就当定期心理咨询了。我谈到我的生活、我的学业以及我在梦里所见的奇怪的幻象，一开始是犹豫迟疑的，但神父身上仿佛有某种力量鼓励我敞开心扉。直到那天，我在黄昏之时郁郁地走进告解室，满脑子都是致人头疼的幻象、证不出来的公式以及人生的无意义和荒谬感。报纸上的铅字让我的心头阴云密布，地平线上即将到来的战争，海峡对岸正在升起的近乎荒谬的群体无意识和平庸之恶。面对时代的荒唐和耳闻目睹的怪现状，举目四望无处可逃，不知向谁寻求指引——然而我又能做什么呢，我连课后习题都证不出来——</p><p>然后神父问我为什么要来，我一五一十地说了。</p><p>“那，年轻人，虽然这可能不适用于你，但基于我的身份我还是要说一句，你考虑过读读《圣经》吗？或者这周日——”</p><p>我终于爆发了。“我是个无神论者只是因为我什么都不信罢了，我每天都想为自己对世界的毫无贡献忏悔，每天都想乞灵于某个更高的存在寻求指引，但并没有一种宗教能说服我。我是学数学的，在纯粹理性抽象的世界里寻求其破绽并意图弥合，我以为这我就快乐了，毕竟我多少做了一点事情。事实上我有同侪就是这么想的，他们这样就满足了。但是看看这荒谬的世间，容不下一方安静的书桌，这有什么意义呢？我试图在凡间寻找意义，但看看我们和德国刚刚结束的战争，没准还会再来一场，我左不过就是去搞情报工作破译密码罢了，给一场毫无意义的政治冲突添砖加瓦当燃料。对不起虽然这么说冒犯您了，但是两千来年前一个聪明人说的那些话无非是沦为令人恶心的工具，给世人带来新的灾难和痛苦罢了，看看中世纪那帮人借天主教之名自相残杀得还算少吗。圣经这一套也没法说服我，对我到底有什么用呢？宗教不值得，人间也不值得，神父求您了，如果有可能的话，给我指条靠谱一点的路吧——”</p><p>我听到自己的声音渐渐带上了哭腔，而神父在我这一通抢白之后沉默了。说完这一通之后深刻的悔意和后怕袭来，萦绕于心的自罪感因而变得更重了。我就这么为了宣泄情绪对别人的职业发诛心之论，还是个无私地听异教徒倾吐心声的长辈，我都做了什么啊……时至如今怕是道多少歉都挽不回了……</p><p>于是我颓然跪在告解室的黑暗和寂静里，任泪水从脸颊滑落。好像有脚步声，他因我的诛心之言愤而离开了吗？</p><p>算了，想这些还有什么用。</p><p>然后帘子刷一声拉开，我被突然袭来的光明刺痛了双眼。那位我几乎素未谋面的神父看着我叹了口气，眼神凝重，若有所思。然后他轻轻扶起我，往我手里塞了杯热巧克力说别哭了，你没有做错什么。</p><p>“我这里有一个建议，只是建议而已，希望你不要觉得被冒犯。救赎自己和世人的路当然不止《圣经》一条，但也不是说你一定要在凡间寻找意义和追奉……你的梦境可能指出了第三条路，一条属于开启之道的路。你有兴趣的话，我们明天可以讨论一下这个问题……但是现在把这个喝了，回去睡一觉吧，会好的。”</p><p>————————</p><p>而现在的我想起这一切，哭得哽咽难言。</p><p>“别哭，没有必要。”我听到他沙哑的声音轻轻说，“我为这福音受苦难，然而神的道却不被捆绑……你当竭力，在神面前得蒙喜悦，作无愧的工人，按着正意分解真理的道……不管你怎么定义神，都是这样。”**</p><p>我知道我应该听从，但哭得说不出话来，只能点头。</p><p>“我只是将身为白日堡垒的一道边门罢了，容许我教的新晋者穿过。你是受蚁母宠爱的门徒里最为天资独具的一个，或许在第五史里你还能见到我，没事的。眼泪擦一擦吧。”</p><p>我依旧说不出话来，而他说完这句就不再开口，只是安静地等我神经质的抽泣渐渐平息。直到，不知过去了多少时间，四下寂静——</p><p>“那么，谢谢您，我准备好了。”</p><p>我听到自己颤抖的声音渐渐平静下来。</p><p>“您听我一介无神论者告解，以无形之术和宗教救赎我的迷茫和迟疑、苦痛和不安。您将我锻造成天资独具的开启之器，引我探索，让我在梦境里发现通向开启之途的通路。您说您将身为门关，明日七道门将依次开启。在此之前，请允许我开启您。”</p><p>我深吸一口气，接着念诵出那些烂熟于心的字句。“再也没有锁，再也没有门，门户皆敞开，墙壁亦不再。所有的堡垒对我不再封锁。所有的国度我都出入无碍。除了蚁母的律法，不再有约束我的律法——”</p><p>“——我乃钥匙，洞开一切门扉。”我凑到他的耳侧，轻咬他的耳垂，然后以几不可闻的声音低语。他无疑听懂了这个暗示，依旧默默无语，但是我感受到了眼前于我亦师亦友的男人身体的颤抖。</p><p>然后钥匙轻轻捅进锁眼，大门轰然洞开。</p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p>*：伊妮德。</p><p>**：和合本提摩太后书2:10及2:15。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>